ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
One's Advice to Reia
Reia takes her brother's Power Pole and heads outside, seeing the snowy horizons. Raine: Reia, are you satisfied now? Reia: ...No. I should be happy that a family heritance returned to me. Yet, my cowardness sickens me. Three: Well, you can't be a coward forever. Reia: I know I can't. I know I am already a ranger of the team, but... One: (You already showed courage in Persia, Reia. To top it off, you didn't have to push yourself to be famous like Qwark already is.) Raine: One's right. Don't try to be someone you're not. Because, it'll be stupid. Reia: ...I wanted to be like Sonja once, but I came to realized that she and I are different from each other. That was many years ago. Raine: That proves my point. Reia: It might. You should go back to Smallville and look after Kiva for me. Three: Don't tell me you're going to fight Talon already? Reia: No, Three. Just needed some space. Raine: Okay. - Raine and the others used the starship's transporter to go back to Smallville. Reia used flight to look over the skies surrounding her, when Whis returned to see her. Reia: I just wanted peace, Whis. Whis: I assume you wanted to be alone, then? Reia: Yes. That's all I ask. - Whis left Reia alone at that moment. Reia haven't soared across the skies since her flight training a long time ago. She took this opportunity, then fly near the clouds with post-haste. The remembrance of soaring across the skies felt like floating alongside a riverside. Then she flew down to the water below and can see dolphins joined in with her. Moments like this makes Reia think about the peace Earth desperate needed for so long, but couldn't, because of villains like the Court of Owls and Zod causing trouble already. Many other villains, like Bowser Koopa and Magneto, would try to cause harm to anyone who would get in their way. Elsewhere, back in Smallville... Daisy: Welcome back. ...Hey, where's Reia? Raine: She just needed some time alone. I imagined she is flying around the skies by now. Kiva: Gosh... I hope she is having the time of her life. Raine: That's my thought too. Kiva: When she'll be back? Raine: Shortly. Kiva: Good. Cause Ratchet told me something important and I had to tell her about it. Raine: Is it personal? Kiva: Personal for both me and her. Raine: I understand. Three: Why is it personal? Raine: A lot happen somewhere else. Kiva: Yeah, that much is certain. Daisy: Can you, at least, tell us what happened? Raine: I advise against it. It's too much for Kiva to handle. Let's talk about something else. Daisy: Oh. My apologies. I didn't know it was THAT serious. Kiva: It's okay, Daisy. Nine: Well, if you guys looking for new recruits, we are more than happy to assist you guys. Raine: We appreciate it, Nine. But, it's not our call to make the decision. Kiva: Yeah. We don't call ourselves the Galactic Rangers for nothing. Nine: Oh, right... - A few moments later, Reia finally returned with Clark with her. The times they flew separately helped them suttled themselves with ease. Category:Scenes